1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic trimming processing device for automatically processing trimmings generated in a slitter in which a wide web of flexible material such as film, paper, metal foil or the like is run and slit into a plurality of strips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a slitter in which a wide web of flexible material such as film, paper, metal foil or the like is slit into a plurality of strips, preparatory steps of feeding out the wide web by setting the web to a delivery device, passing the wide web through pass rollers, conveyor rollers, a slitting section and a take-up section and setting slitting blades in the slitting section in predetermined positions according to the width of the wide web, the width of each strip and the number of strips to be obtained must be carried out before slitting. Such preparatory steps include the step of leading trimmings generated in the slitting section to a trimming processing apparatus through a predetermined path. This step will be referred to as "trimming passing work", hereinbelow.
Since the trimming passing work is often carried out also when the width of the web or the slitting width (the width of the strips) is changed, when the facilities are cleaned and when the facilities are repaired and since the trimming passing work must be done in a narrow space for a long time, the trimming passing work greatly increases load on the operator.
Especially, recently it is required to produce a large number of kinds of product in a small amount. Accordingly the frequency of change in size of the web or the strips and a long trimming passing work is required every time the size is changed, which results in deterioration in productivity of the slitter.
Further when the web is of photosensitive film or photosensitive paper, slitting must be carried out in a dark room. Accordingly the trimming passing work must be carried out lightening the room every time the size is changed. This also greatly deteriorates productivity of the slitter.
Thus there has been a demand for automating the trimming passing work. However though the step of changing the positions of the slitting blades according to the width of the wide web and the width of each strip slit from the wide web and the step of taking up the strips have been automated, the trimming passing work has not been automated because of difficulties in conforming to change in width and position of trimmings which change with the number and width of the strips to be slit from the wide web within profitable cost.